


The Sky Above, With Cinnamon Too

by recoveringdreams



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 04:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4507911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoveringdreams/pseuds/recoveringdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr post.<br/>Dan can't see blue. I mean, literally cannot see any shade of blue.<br/>Which is just as well, because you know, he lives in England.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sky Above, With Cinnamon Too

Dan can't see blue. Which sounds weird out of context, but it's true. From teal to conflower to powder blue, he just can't see it. Thankfully, everybody else has this problem. In this world, whatever eye colour your soulmate has, you can't see until you look into their eyes. So, Dan went years without seeing blue. Living in England, this doesn't mean much.

 

Dan searched all the cupboards in his house. There were absolutely no malteasers, and Dan was always a slut for malteasers. So, out to the shop he went.  
Really, as tall as Dan was, you'd think you'd notice him easier. But no, as Dan made his way down the pavement, a slightly shorter, black haired male bumped into him, promptly dropping all his shopping onto Dan's left foot. "Ow!" Dan yelled, hopping around on his other, uninjured foot. Unfortunately, Dan's complete and utter lack of balance caused him to fall and bash heads with the repeatedly apologising stranger trying to gather his belongings.  
"Sorry, sorry!" The poor man was now rubbing his head while rummaging among broken pieces of glass for the remains of whatever he'd bought.  
Dan, being the charitable soul that he was, lowered his foot, crouched down and started to help the unnamed stranger regather his shopping. When all that could be salvaged had been, the two considerably tall men stood up. The darker haired man, blushing furiously and looking at the ground offered his hand for shaking. Although awkward about most hand gestures, Dan immediately shook. "Um, I can give you the money to replace whatever you've-" Dan began to offer. "No, no it's fine. Oh, my name's Phil by the way," Phil looked up into Dan's face for the first time. Dan saw a colour he hadn't seen before. "I'm Dan. Um, I'll let you get on with your shopping." 

On the way back, a little girl passed Dan, telling her mother what she'd learnt at school that day. She recited "The grass is green, the sun is yellow and the sky is blue!"  
Blue. BLUE! Dan cast his face up towards the sky. And there it was. In small slivers of space between clouds, there was a beautiful periwinkle blue.  
Dan ran back towards Phil. "Blue. Blue!" He cried excitedly, shaking Phil in his excitement. "What?" Phil asked, blinking behind his over large glasses.

"Tell me, Phil, when you look at the cinnamon in that shopping, what colour do you see?"  
"Brow-" Phil's eyes- he couldn't stop staring at them- widened with wonder.  
"You and I" he began, gesticulating between himself and Dan, and could no longer speak due to the fact they both started laughing.  
"Come back to mine," Phil proposed. "We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
